"Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne
"Girlfriend" is a song by Canadian singer-songwriter Avril Lavigne. The song was released on February 27, 2007, as the first single from her third album The Best Damn Thing. The song became her first, and to date, only number one on the Billboard Hot 100. Lyrics: Hey, hey You, you I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way I think you need a new one Hey, hey You, you I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey You, you I know that you like me No way, no way No, it's not a secret Hey, hey You, you I want to be your girlfriend You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious I think about you all the time You're so addictive Don't you know what I can do To make you feel all right? Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious And, hell yeah I'm the motherfuckin' princess I can tell you like me too And you know I'm right She's like so, whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now (And that's what everyone's talkin' about) Hey, hey You, you I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way I think you need a new one Hey, hey You, you I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey You, you I know that you like me No way, no way No, it's not a secret Hey, hey You, you I want to be your girlfriend I can see the way I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time Again and again So come over here And tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (and again and again) Cause she's like so, whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now (And that's what everyone's talkin' about) Hey, hey You, you I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way I think you need a new one Hey, hey You, you I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey You, you I know that you like me No way, no way No, it's not a secret Hey, hey You, you I want to be your girlfriend In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid What the hell were you thinkin'? In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid What the hell were you thinkin'? Hey, hey You, you I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way I think you need a new one Hey, hey You, you I could be your girlfriend No way, no way Hey, hey You, you I know that you like me No way, no way No, it's not a secret Hey, hey You, you I want to be your girlfriend No way, no way Hey, hey You, you I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way I think you need a new one Hey, hey You, you I could be your girlfriend No way, no way Hey, hey You, you I know that you like me No way, no way No, it's not a secret Hey, hey You, you I want to be your girlfriend No way, no way Hey, hey! Why It Rocks: #The lyrics are awesome. #The beat is awesome. #The music video fits the song well. Plus, it's amazing how Avril can play the roles of 3 different girls in the same video. #Since the music video used to be the most viewed video on YouTube, a lot of people can associate it with the website's old days. #It's one of the best pop punk songs. No wonder why Avril is considered to be the queen of the genre. #This song was the start of a bright future for Avril Lavigne. #The song received a funny Just Dance 2 routine that perfectly pays tribute to the music video. #Unlike other songs with the similar "girls wanting guys to break up with their girlfriends" theme like Ariana Grande's horrible Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored, Avril makes getting with him more of a suggestion than a lame and pressured request, and states in her lyrics that the reason for him to break up with his current girlfriend is because the both know they secretly like each other and that she isn't good for him. Music Video: Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend (Official Music Video)|The song's official music video Just Dance Unlimited - Girlfriend|The song's official Just Dance 2 routine Category:2000s Category:Pop Category:Power pop Category:Rock Category:Pop rock Category:Avril Lavigne Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1